Elongated and relatively rigid bodies are known to be installed along the exterior of building structures to block light and other forms of radiation from being transmitted into the interior of the building structure. Such known devices are often referred to as sunscreens and are primarily utilized to block direct sunlight and radiation from entering the interior of the building structure through the windows thereof. Accordingly, sunscreens are typically secured on the exterior of a building structure and extend horizontally along or across the windows thereof. In many cases, known sunscreens are positioned toward the top of (or even above) the windows that are being shaded.
Notwithstanding the overall usage and benefits of known exterior sunscreens, in some cases known constructions have been found to be difficult and/or time consuming to install. This can undesirably lead to increased costs associated with the installation and use of exterior sunscreens. Accordingly, it is believed desirable to develop a sunscreen and mounting bracket assembly that overcomes the foregoing and/or other disadvantages of known sunscreen constructions.